


The Cat, the Witch and the Wardrobe Without the Hex Bag

by Marvel_Patronus1



Series: How Dean Winchester came to love Castiel, as told by Castiel- proof read by Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Abuse, Cas is a cat, Dean maybe does like Cas after all, It's pretty ok, M/M, Not heaps though, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Witches are bitches, cat!Cas, kitten!Cas, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Patronus1/pseuds/Marvel_Patronus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what you’re trying to tell me” he began slowly, eyes trained on Sam, not at all daring to look down at the small black mass that was staring at him. “Is that that thing you’re holding…it’s Cas?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat, the Witch and the Wardrobe Without the Hex Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Here's the second part of the series. I wish I could say that this was planned but really it's just a heap of crack and randomness thrown together.
> 
> I will warn you there is slight animal abuse. It's nothing graphic or horrible or sickening, it's just a little bit of pain.
> 
> Also, I mad up the entire 'branded witches' and 'cats hold a witch soul' thing to fit the fic.
> 
> I am really sorry about any mistakes you find. Any editing is my own and I SUCK AT EDITING. If anyone was interested in editing though I would be happy to have a helper? Hope you enjoy this instalment!!!!

Dean had always hated witches. For as long as he could remember they had terrified him, even the ones in those ridiculous movies with long noses and warts. After the first time he and his father had taken one down, at the ripe age of seven, he had decided that they were not at all natural. Of course, everything they hunted was supernatural, but there was something about witches that seemed off, that made them far more unnatural then the vampires and ghosts and Wendigo’s. Right now, as he stood in the motel room and looked at Sam cradling the bundle of black fur, he remembered exactly why it was he hated witches. They screwed you over. 

“So what you’re trying to tell me” he began slowly, eyes trained on Sam, not at all daring to look down at the small black mass that was staring at him. “Is that that thing you’re holding…it’s Cas?” 

“Yes.”

“Castiel, Angel of the lord.”

“Yes.”

“The guy who’s been working cases with us for the past four years.”

“Yes.”

“Castiel who uses the body of Jimmy Novak, who is so so tall, socially awkward, has a stari-”

“Yes Dean. The very same Castiel that we both know who raised you from perdition, that Castiel.” Dean blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“Well what is he?” Sam looks down at the thing- Cas- with a warm expression, the same he would give to a stray dog or injured bird when they travelled as kids.

“He’s a cat.” A cat. If there was one thing that Dean hated more than witches, it was cats. They were rodents in his opinion, worse than the numerous dogs Sam brought home with a sad expression and large puppy dog eyes. His dad had always said no, but Dean had found it harder to deny Sam- especially when their dad had left them home alone on a hunt. However, the one time that Sam had brought a cat home Dean had learnt his lesson. They weren’t there any more, not since Cas had restored his body, but sometimes he can still feel the rough ridges of the scars from when the feral thing had jumped him. After that incident Sam hadn’t even bothered bringing another stray animal home, instead he would sneak out at night to take the animals left over pizza crusts or the cut offs from his steak because Sam didn’t eat fat, it was bad for his body. Sam couldn’t stop smiling down at the small bundle of fur in his arms. Cas was small, not so much a cat as a kitten. Dean was willing to bet that Sam could probably hold Cas in his hand as well as a tennis ball or two. As it was, Cas was perched lightly on his lap, his small frame curled into Sam’s stomach as Sam ran one long finger across his head and down his spine, over and over and over again. Dean watched the movement a few times before looking away, eyes back on Sam who was still smiling like a goof as Cas let out a purr.

“Well how the hell did this even happen?” suddenly attentive and sitting up straight, head tilted and blue eyes wide, Cas begins letting out a string of what he assumes are meows before giving a frustrated sigh when neither Sam or Dean acknowledge what he’s meowing about.

“I did not understand a word of that.”

“I think it’s witches.” Sam says and the cat meows in…well agreement? Dean really has no idea. All he knows is that those blue eyes are Cas’s, despite the fact that they are now looking at him out of the face of a cat. 

“Witches?”

“It seems the only logical explanation.”

“And how did you figure that out Einstein?” Sam rolls his eyes and that name but a small smile stays on his lips.

“Yesterday while you were chatting up that girl at the bar Cas and I were trying to work out what we were dealing with. We asked around the neighborhood and came across Louise Moran. Been in the neighborhood for twelve years, used to study ancient history and magic before dropping out after two years, married some rich guy and moves into one of the most expensive houses on the block.”

“That’s hardly suspicious Sam.” 

“It’s suspicious if she used to look like this.” Sam hands Dean a photo of a girl who’s chubby with acne all over her skin, crooked teeth and thin hair.

“You think that she spelled the guy?” Sam nods.

“Then her self. You should see her now, real model material. Said it was all natural, no surgery done…but I suppose one might call witchcraft ‘natural’” Dean rolls his eyes at his brother. 

“So you think that because you went snooping she turned Cas?”

“Well that and because…”

“Because what Sam?” Sam looked down at Cas who gave a slight nod.

“Because just before we left Cas and I thought it would be a good idea for him to put a brand on her…we just didn’t realize they’d figure it out.”

“A brand?”

“Dean it really isn’t a big deal, we’ll find a way to reverse this and it will be fine.”

“Fine? It will be fine will it Sammy? You guys just don’t think. I mean branding a witch? Do you know how foolish that is…that’s like…God that’s like handing your soul to a demon to try and catch it. It’s idiotic is what it is.” Sam nods solemnly and with a glance at Cas, he notices the way he’s curled into Sam’s chest, one of Sam’s hands holding him there, almost like he was scared as Dean’s voice got louder.

“I know ok? I know it was a stupid thing to do but we didn’t have much more of a choice.”

“You could have come and gotten me, we could have yanked them in their sleep.”

“She might have been gone by then Dean! They knew, they could tell Cas was an angel, as son as we left they were going to run, Can could hear them. So we acted fast.”

“You still should have come and gotten me.”

“How was I meant to know where you were?” Dean falls silent at that. He knew Sammy had a point. He had been at the bar flirting with that very attractive blonde from Miami who was telling Dean just how flexible being a ballerina made her. If Sam had called him he probably wouldn’t have answered, he was with Cas after all and Cas was an angel of the lord. Not much could bring him down, aside from a witch that had been branded of course. If you couldn’t beat ‘em make even, right? Or something like that. Dean had never been one to rely much on popular sayings. The point was, because he was horny and suppressing sexual feelings for a certain cat that his brother kept caressing like he had been all his life, everything had gone to shit. Somewhere was a hex bag that held a hair of Louise and something of Cas’s. As long as Louise had that bag Cas was still a cat and as long as Cas was a cat Dean and Sam could not kill her without Cas either dying with them or staying a cat forever. Dean wasn’t really sure what was a worse fate. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean says looking down at his feet, he can already feel Sam’s guilty expression, hear the shift as Sam stands and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean…”

“No Sammy, we are not having a chick flick moment. I’m sorry. Now let’s try and work out how to get this hex bag.” He looks up at Sam, cradling close to him in one arm is Cas. The cat is staring at Dean, those blue eyes just as intense as they were when Cas was human. 

“Hey Cas.” He mutters awkwardly, holding out a hand as Cas’s head lifts up from where it was previously buried in Sam’s elbow. The tips of Dean’s fingers gently touches Castiel’s head, the fur there was soft, thick as he began to stroke. It looked messy, like Castiel’s hair had when he was human. He wondered if this was how Cas’s hair felt, how it would feel to grip it tightly and kiss him, if it was just as smooth and- he shook his head, escaping the daydream and slowly pulling his hand away from the purring Cas. As he did, however, two very small paws gripped his wrist tightly and held it there, all the while letting out a low mew. 

“Ahh Cas…” Dean started, trying to tug his wrist away, Cas came with him though, his small paws gripping. Sam laughed as Dean looked at him wide eyed. “Help?” he muttered but Sam just laughed harder and Dean leaned forward, keeping Cas in Sam’s arms and trying to get him off of his wrist.

“I think he wants you to hold him.” Sam tells him thoughtfully, a large smirk on his mouth. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Cas man come on this isn’t cool.” He tries again to shake Cas off but this time, sharp claws come out and pierce his skin. He lets out a low hiss but Cas doesn’t let go, instead staring up at him, almost daring him to try and shake him off again. With a grumble about exactly how much he doesn’t like this idea at all he scoops Cas up and holds him close. After a moment of getting comfortable Cas settled into Dean’s arms with a sigh and then gently licked the scratches he had made.

“Cas that’s gross, no.” Dean muttered, trying to pull his arm away. Cas placed a soft paw on it and looked at Dean, blinking slowly before leaning down to continue to lick the wound until, to Dean’s surprise, there was nothing left but a few faint lines against his pale skin.

“Well that is going to come in handy.”

…..

After hours upon hours of research, Sam had so far found nothing that helped with the issue of being turned into a cat by a branded witch or warlock. There was also no other law on how to break the curse aside from finding the hex bag. Dean was pretty sure that Louise wasn’t and idiot though, as long as she was branded by Castiel she would keep that bag close to her. No need to go and hide that bag in their motel room where Dean and Sam would undeniably find it within a matter of minutes, burn it and then come after her. Sam shut his laptop with a sigh, his fingers rubbing his temples as he did so.

“Nothing. There is absolutely nothing online about branded witches. Did you manage to get through to Bobby?” 

“Yeah, I mean no line was busy, Sam check it.” Sam opens his eyes to watch Dean roll up some rope and then place it on the bed. Cas, after a moment of watching the rope jumps for it, excitement evident as he grips onto the large ball and it begins to roll. Dean has a large grin on his face as he watches Cas roll around with the rope until it’s no longer a ball but just a tangle of rope on the bed and a not so innocent looking Cas staring up at Dean with pleading eyes.

“Dean can you focus for a minute.”

“Sam just watch, watch what he does with his ears.” Dean, once again paying no attention to Sam, places a finger in the centre of Cas’s head and rubs a small circle, as he does Cas’s ears slowly stick straight up before shivering as Dean continues rubbing.

“Dean!” Sam says again, Dean’s head snaps over to Sam with a small frown.

“Sam don’t yell like that you’ll scare him.” He says in a calm voice, thumb motioning to Cas who is tangled up in the rope, looking up innocently with his head tilted. 

“Him is Castiel and if you hadn’t noticed Castiel isn’t really Castiel right now so you need to call Bobby first thing in the morning to see what he knows about species change and branded witches.” 

“First thing, got it.” 

“Goodnight Dean.” Sam mutters, sliding into the bed that isn’t covered in rope. After a moment of shuffling he can hear Dean placing the rope on the table and then laying cushions on the floor.

“I’m going to assume that you sleep now. So you can sleep here ok?” he tells who Dean is assuming is Cas. In return is a small meow and then Dean slipping into his sheets, the light off. They lie in silence for two minutes before Dean lets out a small sigh.

“Cas, you have to stay on your pillows ok? I don’t share.” Dean hops up, placing Cas back on the pillows, rubbing his ears and then getting back into his own bed. He’s on the brink of sleep when he once again feels the soft press of paws against his back as Cas jumps onto the bed and slowly walks over to Dean’s pillow. “Cas.” Dean mutters again, pushing Cas off the bed. He hears the loud thump as Cas hits the floor and then he’s back on the bed. “Castiel.” Dean whispers, scooping Cas up in his hand and walking over to the stack of pillows. He places Cas on them again and sits next to the large pile, his hands stroke along Cas’s spine, gently cradle his head, stickle his ears. Cas lets out a long throaty purr.

“Now look. You have to sleep here ok? I don’t share beds. You know that, you don’t share beds either. So you stay here for the night ok? You’ll be fine.” He moves his hand away from Cas just before there is a soft desperate meow. Placing his hand back on the soft fur, Cas relaxes again and Dean sighs, pressing himself against the foot of the bed, legs spread out as he continues to stroke Cas’s fur.

“I’ll stay here for a bit then, just until you fall asleep.” If Dean happens to spend the entire night there, a hand on Cas’s back and head angled awkwardly, Sam doesn’t mention it. Just like he doesn’t mention the way Cas spends the next morning perched on Dean’s lap as Dean eats his bacon sandwich and drinks his coffee, occasionally slipping a piece of the crust onto his lap where Cas eats it. 

“I’ll call Bobby while you shower.” Dean tells him and Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you assume I haven’t already showered?” 

“Because you still smell like you ran a marathon this morning like some crazy person.” Sam chuckles and steps away from the table walking to the small motel bathroom, Dean doesn’t move for his phone until he hears the faucet running. In his lap Castiel stands and stretches, his long spine doing something seemingly unnatural while his paws spread out. Dean begins to search for Bobby’s number while Cas circles and then curls himself into a ball again, his body pressed right up against Dean’s, his head resting in the seam between his legs. Dean gently strokes his head until Cas is letting out that soft purr from deep in his throat. He wonders if perhaps Cas could make such a sound as a human, what circumstances that sound would come out.

“What do you need you idjit?” Bobby’s voice sounds over the line.

“Nice to hear from you to Bobby.” Dean teases, Bobby is silent for a moment, though Dean swears he can hear the mutter of ‘idjit’ from somewhere. 

“Yeah, yeah boy. Now what do you need?”

“Know anything about branded witches and species swap?” 

“I know that you boys ain’t stupid enough to go and get yourselves into something like that.” Dean sighs, and hears Bobby’s grumble.

“What ‘ave you two been up to then?” So Dean gives a short explanation, explain how Sam and Cas had figured the only thing to do was brand the witch so she couldn’t flee, however they hadn’t understood that that meant the with trying to seek revenge and ensure her survival. Of course turning an angel of the lord into a cat made perfect sense, especially seeing how if Dean or Sam had been turned Cas could have swapped them back. 

“you idjits.” Bobby yells from across the line and Dean sighs, leaning back and ready for the storm that’s about to hit. “You boys have gotten yourself into a whole heap of trouble before but this really is the icing on top of the cake.”

“I know Bobby, and trust me I’ve already talked to Sam. We just need to know if you have any idea how to get out of something like this.” On the other end, Dean can hear Bobby shuffling around.

“I’ll get looking.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Save it for when you have your angel back.” The line goes dead then and Sam looks down at Cas who is staring up at him, head angled over his long body. 

“Don’t worry Cas, we’ll have you back in no time.” Cas meows in response, for some reason he seems highly skeptical of this. Dean just gives his ears another rub. 

No time.

…….

Dean and Sam park the Impala across from a large house. The house looks normal for the suburbs, beautiful and well manicured, but there’s something else. Dean knows it’s magic, he can tell from the way the flowers grow and the birds chirp. Others might just think of it as luck, or that this housewife has a green thumb. No, it’s just magic. At one point, Cas meows and looks pointedly down at his cat like nether regions. When Dean puts him on the grass Cas just sighs and goes to a spot where Dean can’t see him. Sam is starting to think that cat Cas is very different to Angel Cas. After all cat Cas eats and sleeps and apparently needs the bathroom. Cat Cas is also very cuddly and refuses to get off Dean’s lap, even while he’s driving. Sam at first thinks that this is dangerous but Dean just smiles and ruffles Cas’s fur. As Dean and Sam stake out the five houses, watching as Louise waters her garden and as she can be seen passing from window-to-window in the house, Cas entertains himself with a toy mouse that Dean pulled out of his pocket after they stopped at a gas station for some snacks. Sam says nothing about the toy, he also says nothing about the way Dean watches Cas play with it with a warm smile when he thinks Sam isn’t looking. Rather, he pretends not to notice and stays sitting, staring out the window. 

“Look at him, isn’t he adorable?” Dean asks at one point when Cas is lying on his back, paws up and Dean is gently rubbing his stomach.

“Cas or the cat?” Sam asks in return and Dean looks up from Cas to Sam, blushing slightly and removing his hand. Cas’s eyes snap open and in an instant he’s on Dean’s shoulder, curling up against the man’s neck and the headrest.

“So when should we break in?” he asks, changing the subject. Sam looks him over for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“When we work out the best way to do it and not kill Cas in the process.” Dean nods at this. Sam always had the best plans. 

…….

It’s 7:23pm when Louise finally steps out of the house, her husband in tow. The two hop into the car dressed rather nicely in a penguin suit and black dress that leaves little to the imagination. Dean is leaning back in his seat, his eyes closed and head nodding to Kansas on the radio. On his lap, Cas has curled himself into a small ball, snoring gently as Sam watches Louise and her husband leave.

“Dean.” He whispers, already reaching into the glove box for his lock picking things. Dean’s eyes open and he turns to Sam.

“Time to go?” Sam nods and steps out of the car. Dean watches him for a moment before picking Cas up, trying to gently place him on the seat next to him. Cas stirs though, his cat eyes snapping open and holding Dean to the spot.

“You stay here while we go in ok?” he tells him and Cas lets out a low cat-like groan. Dean watches him for a moment and shakes his head. 

“There’s no way you’re coming with us. You’re a cat for Christ sakes.”   
Castiel’s paw scratches Dean’s hand, gently but hard enough to leave a mark. Dean glares at him while Cas just cocks his head to the side. He swears he can see a smug look in those blue eyes. 

“Cas. No. No way. You stay here, we’ll only be a minute.” Before Cas can swipe at him again Dean gets out and locks the doors. He doesn’t turn back until he’s on the other side of the street. Cas is standing up in the car, still small. His head is just visible in the window as is a paw that’s against the glass, claws out and ready to scratch. Dean points a finger and glares.

“You scratch my baby and I’ll lock you outside tonight.” He figures that it must look weird, a grown man yelling at a cat in a car across the street. He doesn’t care though. He keeps his eyes on Cas as the paw poised slowly retreats and with what looks like an eye roll –but can’t possibly be one because Cas doesn’t know how to eye roll- Cas shrinks back down, no longer visible in the window. 

“Maybe we should have brought him with us.” Sam says as they walk up the pebbled path to the door. Dean rolls his eyes.

“He’s a cat Sam- not even, more like a kitten. He’ll just meow and whine until we’re out of there.” Sam doesn’t say anything else, but Dean notes the sight and eye roll before his moose like brother leans down and begins picking the lock. Two minutes later and very cautiously they’re inside. The house is stunning- all wooden furniture with very expensive upholstery. They creep though the house slowly, careful not to trip any alarms or witch like curses that could turn one of them into a rat or fly. After all, having an Angel turned cat was enough. When they find the spiral staircase that seems to just keep going up, Dean motions for Sam to take it while he continues to check downstairs. With a nod, Sam begins jogging up the staircase and Dean wanders off. He doesn’t find much. A bag of chicken feet in the freezer, upon further inspection he also finds what looks like to be three goats tails with the hair still on them. The books in the library all seem to be normal, none of them hinting at containing any witch like spells. There’s not even a sacramental table. He’s about to move on to the study when he hears Sam call his name. He takes the stairs two at a time, trying to get up there as fast as he can, worried that Sam might be in trouble. He’s not though. Rather, Sam is standing inside the wardrobe of the master bedroom. Dean walks in and decides right away the wardrobe could fit their entire motel room and still have more space. That’s not why Sam is standing there though. Instead, Sam has wandered right to the back where there’s another small hidden wardrobe. Upon closer inspection Dean see’s a hex bag. But not just one, there have to be over three dozen, all of them lined up on the shelves. None labeled or giving any indication of whom they might belong to. Dean lets out a low whistle.

“What do we do?” he asks and Sam shrugs, staring at them all calculatingly. “Should we just burn all of them?” 

“Too risky. Some could be trick bags.” Dean just nods and eyes them wearily. 

“How do we work out which one belongs to Cas.” Sam looks over at him with a sad expression.

“We don’t.” 

“There has to be some way to find it. I don’t know how much more I can take of this clingy cat Cas.” 

“You like it.”

“Do not.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Dean chuckles slightly but then tenses up again. He steps forward and collects some of the bags, taking three from each shelf.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks and Dean grins at him.

“I’m going to start sorting out through these, see if we can find one that belongs to Cas. After all it would have a hair from each witch, a cats claw and something of Cas’s in it right?” 

“Right.” Sam agrees before taking some bags himself. Dean just sits himself on the floor and begins going through each one. 

They get through forty-eight bags with still no luck and what looks like many more. Dean has no idea how someone can hate so many people, but apparently this one witch can. They’re about to start on another when they hear a car pulling up and freeze. In a frenzy of movement they start packing all the bags away, closing the secret cupboard, then the huge wardrobe and work on opening the window. Dean decides after he lands in a rose bush that if Sam or Cas ever brand a group of witches again he’s going to leave them both to die whatever creepy animal the witches turn them into.

“That was fucking useless.” He groans, pulling thorns out of him arm that just happened to brake off when Sam yanked him. When the hell did Rose thorns break off anyway? 

“She must be hiding the hex bag somewhere else. After all, it’s her life at risk here. It wouldn’t make sense to just keep it with the stash.”

“No kidding princess.” Dean mutters before opening the Impala door. Cas is sitting in the back, eyes not at all meeting Dean and opting instead to stare at Sam or outside. Dean looks back at him.

“Hungry?” he asks, reaching into his pocket to pull out the pack of cat treats he had hidden from his trip to the store earlier. Cas doesn’t even twitch a muscle in his direction.

“Come on Cas, they’re chicken flavored.” He tempts, holding some out in his hand. Still refusing to look at him, Cas turns his back right to Dean, sticking his tail up and letting out a small huff. Dean’s eyes widen and he looks over at Sam. What’s with the cat he mouths and Sam chuckles.

“I think he’s mad at you for leaving him here.” 

“For crying out loud.” Placing the keys into the ignition and turning the car on, Dean mutters a string of curse words before driving off to the motel. The entire ride there Cas doesn’t even once try to crawl onto his lap or lick his hand or snuggle into his neck. Instead he keeps his back to Dean and stares out the window, looking at god knows what. Dean keeps an eye on him through the rearview mirror, and if he happens to stop a little too fast and have Cas fall over it was definitely an accident. Even if he is grinning and Sam is glaring at him. 

“Com on sour puss, you can’t stay here all night.” Cas doesn’t move. Instead he lies down and keeps his face pointedly away from Dean’s. Groaning, Dean reaches out to pick Cas up, when his hand touches the cat, however, Cas let’s out a loud hiss and jumps further away. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Just come inside.”

“We can play with the rope again.”

“Cas just move your arse.”

“I’m sorry we left you behind ok? But you’re a cat.”

“Don’t wave that tail at me.”

“I think there are some rats around.”

“Come on Cas, please.”

“I’ll let you have some of my burger.”

“Cas for crying out loud you’re being such a baby.” Cas doesn’t even twitch. Deciding the scratches will be worth the pain, Dean picks Cas up by the back of his body, carrying him upside down as Cas thrashes and hisses and screeches and scratches. Once inside the motel room he very ungracefully discards Cas on the bed. Cas looks at him, finally, gives a sharp hiss and then saunters over to Sam, snuggling up into his arm as Sam watches some national geographic shit. Dean watches the little traitor, glaring before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch and biting into his burger. 

…….

The next morning Dean wakes to his phone ringing. Reaching over to answer it, he only gives a slight pause when he notices a small black bundle of fluff pressed right up against his die, the face buried under his arm pit. He tries not to smirk, remembering how Cas had very pointedly settled himself on the blanket and pillow Sam had laid out for him, rather than the stack of pillows that Dean had placed on the floor. He wondered at what time Cas had decided to crawl into Dean’s bed and steal his body heat. 

“’ello” he mumbled into the phone, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Dean, got some news on branded witches.” Bobby says, Dean sits up slowly, trying not to wake Cas who doesn’t at all look adorable stretched out on his side, little paws crossed in front of him.

“Good news I hope.” He breathes and Bobby chuckles.

“Of course it is boy. According to old folklore if a witch is branded the only person that can kill her is the one that branded her.” Dean sighs.

“The one that branded her is currently a kitten that weighs less than a pound.”

“That’s the good news.” Dean can almost here Bobby’s grin.

“Yeah?”

“Witches and cats have always been associated with one another. But that’s not because they’re friends. The ancient prophets used to believe that a cat was the holder of a witch’s soul. The reason the witch kept the cat around was because if any harm came to the cat her soul would be harmed.”

“So what you’re saying is that Cas is these witch’s soul?” 

“No you idjit. When Cas branded them he took claim over part of her soul. In order for the witch to protect this part of themself they changed Cas into a cat.”

“Can you kill her without Cas staying a cat?” Dean asks, hopeful eyes trained on Cas who is slowly waking, stretching and rolling around in Dean’s bed.

“Yeah but it’s going to require Cas’s help.”

“Help how exactly?”

“To kill her Cas is going to have to let you take part of him. It’s the only way you can get part of their soul. Usually this is done when the person who branded the witch stabs her. The person usually stabs part of their body as well. Seeing as Cas is a cat though, and can’t stab, you’re going to have to take part of him that contains the witch, destroy it and then kill the witch yourself.

“What part are we meant to get?” There’s a long pause and Dean frowns, he doesn’t really want to cut out Cas’s eyes or chop off the poor guys tail. Who knows what part of Cas that tail is.

“Well this ‘ere says he claws.” Bobby responds and Dean groans.

“The claws?” he repeats.

“You’re going to need to pull them out and then place them in a bowl with the blood of a goat, the eye of a toad and a hair of the witch.”

“Then what?”

“I’ll text you the spell.” Bobby replies, sighing Dean watches as Cas jumps from the bed and through the open window, probably to use the bathroom.

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Good luck boy.” The line goes dead and Dean places his phone on the table before shaking Sam awake.

“Sammy get up, we have some magic to do.”

Sam gets everything except the hair of Louise. They decide that that night they’ll sneak back into Louise’s house, steal some of her hair and perform the ritual. Dean received a text from Bobby with the spell they needed to chant, the message also added that once they had freed Cas from the soul’s they would have to burn the hex bag and then kill Louise. If they didn’t burn the hex bag while Louise was still alive, Cas would die. All the same, if they killed her while Cas still contained part of her soul, Cas would stay a cat. It really seemed a rather impossible situation, especially seeing as they didn’t even know where the last hex bag was. However, as Sam hold onto Cas and Dean holds a pair of pliers, Dean’s starting to think that maybe the impossible part is getting those god damn claws. 

“Alright Cas look, if you don’t want to stay a cat forever you’re going to have to let us yank those out.” Cas gives a loud hiss and tries to squirm. Sam’s large hands manage to keep him in place however and Dean looks at him sadly. 

“I know this is going to hurt, and I’m really sorry. But I don’t want you to be like this forever Cas. We need your angel mojo.” Cas lets out another hiss and Sam looks over at him sadly. Dean takes the seat across from Sam and grabs Cas’s first paw. Sam keeps the rest, as well as Cas’s body, firmly in place between his giant Sasquatch hands. Slowly, Dean holds the small paw in his, he refuses to meet the deep blue eyes as he yanks the first one out. He does it fast, but Cas still gives a low hiss, but he doesn’t move. 

“It will be over quickly, I promise. Then you’ll be our Cas again.” Dean tells him, he looks up quickly and see’s the blue eyes, Cas gives what seems like a nod and closes his eyes, burying his head into Sam’s hands as well. Dean keeps pulling and when he moves onto the third paw, he notices that Sam is looking away and Cas seems to have tear marks. He tries not to admit that behind his eyes are tears as well. 

12 claws and a very sore sulking Cas later, they have almost everything they need. Cas lets Dean hold him. He lets Dean stroke his head gently, all the way down his spine and even purrs as Dean draws small circles on his stomach. His feet are bandaged, Sam had done that and after popping two Tylenol into some burger meat and feeding it to Cas, the kitten seemed to relax slightly. Dean held him tightly though, waiting for the sun to set and head over to Louise’s house to find the hex bag and finish this mess. Sam sits on his computer, researching Louise Moran and her husband Richard Moran the third. Apparently they’re not only wealthy but Richard’s family owns half the town meaning that there are various places Louise could have hidden a hex bag. Sam is just drying to figure out the most possible one. Dean doesn’t really pay much attention to him though. Instead, he focuses on Cas. There’s a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that reminds him that he just yanked twelve claws out of a defenseless animal, not only an animal but Cas. He tries to push the feeling away though, tries to appear ok as Cas snuggles into him and lets Dean stroke him, squeeze him, pat him and scratch him. At one point, Dean lies down on the sofa and let’s Cas curl right up under his chin, body stretched out down Dean’s chest. He can feel Cas’s whiskers against his throat and occasionally, when Cas twitches his pink nose, Dean tries not to let out the small laugh that rises as it tickles his Adams apple. Instead, he trains his eyes on the T.V and continues to trail his fingers up and down Cas’s spine. 

…..

Things had gone from bad to worse in a number of minutes. Dean had insisted that they left Cas in the motel room and Sam had agreed easily. Cas was hurting and still a cat that weighted less than a pound. Dean had kept the T.V on and made a pile of cushions on the couch for Cas to settle into. He didn’t tell Sam, but when he went back inside to get his cell he was actually placing one of his shirts on the pile of cushions, watching by the door as Cas curled up in it and let out a soft purr. Right now, Dean was insanely glad that Cas was not in the car, or anywhere near them at all. It had turned out, after much inspection and a ghastly photo of Louse and her husband that hung in the hallway, that the hex bag wasn’t a bag at all. Instead it was a large locket that hung around Louise’s next and had numerous engravings. Deciding to get the hex bag, Dean had followed her to her husbands office where he was now trying very hard to keep Louise pinned against the floor and reach for the locket that was under the desk as objects came flying at him. Sam had stayed back at the house, the ingredients ready for the spell as soon as Dean had the locket. 

“Stop throwing stuff at me you crazy bitch!” Dean shouted and Louise chuckled, suddenly throwing him back and into the corner of the wall. She stood up and dusted herself off, picking up the locket from where Dean had thrown it earlier in the fight.

“Now, now Winchester. That’s no way to speak to a lady.” She muttered in a dark voice, the locket going red in her hands.

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide. Louise let out a loud laugh. 

“I’m giving your little cat friend a feel for some heat.” She replied. Dean struggled harder against her restraints; his phone was open on the floor just a foot away from him. He could hear Sam’s voice through the phone, slightly muffled but still there ‘Dean, Dean you there?’.

“Just give me the locket and we won’t kill you.” Dean hissed, Louise laughed again, coming closer and pressing a long nail to Dean’s cheek, she scarped it down slowly, pulling skin with it. 

“How about we see how the feline likes a little cut?” she whispered. Her thumb dug into the pendant and Dean watched as a crack appeared. His stomach churned and she pushed harder. 

“Leave Cas alone.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Cas is it? What a darling name for such a creature. I’m sure you’ll both have fun together, Cat and human forever.” 

“When I get my hands on you I am going to kill you, slowly so it’s painful, until you’re begging for death and then I’m going to let Cas come and finish you off you bitch.” Louise rolled her eyes and pulled Dean forward before slamming him back into the wall. He grunted at the impact, wincing slightly as his head snapped back against the wall. 

“You’re all talk Dean. I have you trapped, poor little Sammy isn’t even here.” Her heel dug into the phone and Dean glared harder. “So here’s how it’s going to go. First I’m going to kill you, and since you’ve so kindly removed my soul from your little pet I am going to kill him as well.” Dean’s leg swung out and managed to kick her in the thigh hard, she stumbled but otherwise kept her hard eye on him, glaring as she did so. “If you play nice Dean, I might even let you die quickly.” She whispered before twisting her hand, Dean went flying face first into the opposite wall, his body smacking against it and quickly being turned around. He could feel blood trickle from his nose but ignored it. Instead opting to glare at Louise.

“How about you let me go and fight fair.” He suggests, Louise doesn’t even respond, twisting her hand again and watching as Dean’s face goes red from lack of breath. His airways constricting. 

“Throat a little tight Dean?” she asked in a teasing voice. Dean chokes out a ‘fuck you’ but it sounds more like a gargle or words. Dean is about to spit at her, head but her, do whatever he can when Sam suddenly appears behind Louise, hitting her in the head with a lamp. Louise falls to the floor at the same time as Dean. The rise and fall of her chest telling him that she’s still breathing. 

“Sammy…what…are…you doing…here.” Dean chokes out, his throat raw as he grabs the necklace and opens it. Sam grins.

“When the line went dead I packed up and came to you.” Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag with some blood, eyes, cat claws and what looks like a ball of hair. 

“We have to hurry…Cas…she was torturing him through the pendant.” Once he yanks it open, Dean pulls out his lighter and sets fire, noticing the black hair that could only belong to Cas.” As the contents slowly turn to ash, Sam begins to read the spell. 

“uror verbis animi. Postea mittam et adducam vos ad inferos et dimittam vos putrescet ibi solus. Ego volo confodisti corde tuo et dimittam vos mori. Vos non pertinent hic Mea est terra.” He says in a low voice, Dean watches as the contents of the bag lights up and next to him Louise lets out a long scream, thrashing and eyes suddenly open.

“No!” she shrieks viciously, trying to stand up, her body weak as Dean pounces on her, stabbing his knife into her chest. Her body shakes for a moment before going limp, blood pooling out on the floor. Slowly he watches as the brown haired beauty in front of him slowly changes back into the girl from the photograph. Her breasts shrining, hips thickening, skin turning red and hair going dull. Dean wipes sweat from his brow and leans back, blood covering him as he looks at Sam whose still staring at the ashes of the plastic bag.

“Now what?” he asks and Dean smirks.

“Time to go see if Cas is our Cas.” Dean replies. 

…….

They enter the motel room quietly. The T.V is still on and providing the only light until Dean finds the switch. At first he finds the room empty, no sign of Cas anywhere. As he steps further in, however, he can hear the distinct sound of a pained animal. He walks over to the couch where Cas is lying there, bloody and shaking and still a cat.

“Sam!” Dean calls, not even noticing his brother is behind him as he leans down and picks Cas up gently. Cas whimpers and Dean pulls him close.

“What happened?” Sam asks looking at the blood on Cas’s fur. Dean shakes his head.

“The pendant, she was heating it up and stabbing it…Cas must have felt it.”

“Why is he still a cat?” Sam asks and Dean looks at him, mortified. 

“I have no idea.” Sam sighs and shakes hi head taking Cas from Dean and over to the table, telling Dean to clean up and come back. Dean takes a long shower, body shaking and eyes shut tight because Cas is still a fucking cat and nothing is really ok about that. Once the hoe water is gone and he’s tired of standing in the cold, he steps back out of the bathroom. Sam has Cas wrapped in more bandages, holding the quivering Cat while talking on the phone. Once he spots Dean he gives a small frown.

“Alright thanks Bobby.” He mutters before hanging up.

“What did Bobby say?” Dean asks, taking Cas back. Sam looks at him sadly.

“Says he has no idea why Cas is still a cat, he’ll do some research and get back to us.” Dean gives a small nod and looks down at Cas who is resting his head in his hand. Dean strokes his cheek gently, his other hand rubbing circles into the knobs of Cas’s spine. 

That night, Dean brings Cas to bed with him, tucks him close to his chest, holding him there as he breathes in and out. He’s not sure what to do, no idea in fact. How the hell did you hunt with an animal? One that was so small and delicate as Cas? You couldn’t. But Dean know damn well that Cas wouldn’t allow Dean to leave him on Bobby’s couch while he and Sam went on hunts, there seemed to be few other options though. Cas gives a small meow and rolls slightly, pressing further into Dean. Without even thinking Dean kisses Cas’s small head.

“I’ll fix this.” Dean promises, Cas looks at him before closing his eyes, Dean follows suit and lets his body fall into sleep.

…….

It’s 2:08 am when Dean wakes. The first thing he notices is that Cas is no longer curled up with him. Panicking he sits up fast and is about to call out when he hears a voice to his left.

“Hello Dean.” He turns his head, eyes wide as Cas stands there. Normal in his ridiculous trench coat and suit, voice gravely and face blank. Those blue eyes exactly the same as when he had last seen them. 

“Cas?” he asks and Cas nods. Dean can’t help the grin, can’t resist pulling Cas into an awkward hug that is only partially returned. 

“You bastard. It’s good to have you back.” He says, pulling back. Dean watches Cas and notices the confusion in his eyes.

“Where have I been?” Cas asks and Dean frowns.

“You mean you don’t remember?” Cas shakes his head and Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“A witch turned you into a cat after you branded her. We had to kill her and burn all this stuff, pull out your claws, something about souls and shit. It’s pretty complicated.” Cas gave a stiff nod and looked at Dean, eyes not faltering.

“You saved me?” he clarified.

“Of course we did.” Dean says and before he knows what’s happening Cas is hugging him. It’s to tight and stiff but Dean enjoys it anyway. When Cas’s lips are against his ear whispering a deep ‘thank you for saving me Dean.’ He doesn’t acknowledge the shiver that goes up his spine. Cas takes a step back and before Dean can say a thing the angel is gone, popped out of sight. Dean stares at the spot where Cas was before collapsing back on his bed.


End file.
